


Я буду сгибаться, пока не сломаюсь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Спустя какое-то время после того, как Шерлок вернулся, они с Джоном становятся парой. Но есть кое-что, что Джон скрывает и никогда не обсуждает. Он серьёзно страдает, но разве это уже не стало чем-то обычным? Но однажды, после вечеринки в пабе с ярдовцами, всё это достигает кульминации. Переживут ли это их отношения?





	Я буду сгибаться, пока не сломаюсь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bend Until I Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414746) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 

Зайдя в паб «The Albert Tavern», Джон останавливается, чтобы осмотреться. В тот момент, когда Джон видит Грега и других ярдовцев, устроившихся за несколькими столами, он ощущает, как к его спине прижимается сильная и долговязая фигура.

– Прежде чем присоединиться к ним, наверное, лучше взять напитки? – шепчет Шерлок Джону на ухо.

Джон кивает, подавляя дрожь, но, Шерлок, конечно, не может её не заметить. Он усмехается, и Джон спиной чувствует вибрации его тела. Шерлок следует за Джоном в бар. Заметив, как тот у стойки приветливо кивает нескольким офицерам, ожидающим свои заказы, Джон с трудом скрывает улыбку.

Если бы кто-нибудь раньше сказал Джону, что Шерлок Холмс, оказавшись в местном пабе, будет вежливо общаться с офицерами Ярда, он, вероятно, посмеялся бы над ними, но теперь такое случается гораздо чаще, чем детектив хотел бы признать. Шерлок обвинит в этом Джона, и Джон с радостью это примет.

Из пяти лет, с тех пор, как Джон переехал на Бейкер-стрит, их с Шерлоком не меньше четырёх лет приглашали на еженедельные встречи ярдовцев в пабе, но они каждый раз отказывались. Честно говоря, иногда Джон ходил на эти вечеринки один, а Шерлок, презрительно фыркая, всегда их избегал.

После того, как Джон после разрыва с Мэри вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, отношения между ним и Шерлоком быстро перешли от платонических к романтичным, хотя Джон так не считал. Он испытывал чувства к Шерлоку в течение многих лет, не желая делать ничего, что подвергнет опасности их дружбу. Когда Джон считал, что потерял Шерлока навсегда, он всё время задавал себе вопрос о том, что всё могло бы быть и по-другому, и испытывал сожаление. А потом, конечно, были монументальная ошибка Джона с женитьбой и проблемы, которые та принесла. Но когда всё это осталось позади, Джон вернулся в единственное место, которое считал своим домом, и попробовал продолжить жить. Не прошло и двух недель, как после ссоры в гостиной из-за обнаруженных на журнальном столике веществ, представляющих биологическую опасность, Джон, толкнув Шерлока к ближайшее стене, со страстью его поцеловал. Джон извинился, но Шерлок с энтузиазмом вернул поцелуй, а всё остальное оказалось неважно; из головы Джона вылетели все слова. Он любил Шерлока, а тот каким-то чудом ответил ему взаимностью; всё остальное не имело значения.

Джон с нетерпением ожидал такие встречи. После того, как Шерлок умер, этот паб в течение многих недель был единственным местом, где Джон контактировал с людьми, и он был благодарен, что его приглашали. Это были самые долгие, самые тёмные два года жизни Джона. Он был уверен: единственное, что помешало ему кинуться под машину – то, что Грег заметит его отсутствие. Во время своего катастрофического брака он, когда мог, приходил в этот паб, чтобы сбежать от изменяющей ему жены. После того, как Джон вернулся в квартиру 221Б, они с Шерлоком всё ещё пытались разобраться в своих отношениях, поэтому детектив не хотел иметь дело с людьми. Джон его не заставлял, хотя сам продолжал при случае присоединяться к ярдовцам. Но после трёх месяцев в статусе пары, Джон попросил Шерлока пойти с ним. Конечно, Шерлок сказал «нет», но когда Джон посмотрел на него умоляющим взглядом, тот, шумно вздохнув, сдался. Это, вероятно, могло случиться только один раз, но когда они вернулись домой, Джон так убедительно продемонстрировал свою благодарность, что Шерлок добровольно предложил пойти с ним и на следующей неделе. Это стало еженедельной традицией, и больше никто не удивлялся, когда они приходили на эти вечеринки вдвоём.

Джон должен был признать, что ему было приятно увидеть выражения лиц Грега и остальной части его команды, когда Шерлок впервые пришёл с ним на вечеринку приблизительно шесть месяцев назад. Андерсон чуть не подавился своим напитком. Джон гордился Шерлоком в тот вечер. Пусть тот был угрюм и отвечал односложно, но он был там. Джон догадывался о причинах, почему Шерлок всё-таки согласился с ним пойти: предположения и тайные пари. Но даже Джон удивился, когда три недели спустя немного подвыпивший Шерлок поцеловал его прямо в центре паба и ответил вслух на тот вопрос. Джон совсем не так собирался сообщить всем об их отношениях, но стоя там, ощущая руки Шерлока на своей талии, в то время как тот втягивал его нижнюю губу, он не смог найти причин для того, чтобы возмутиться.

После потрясённого молчания ярдовцы разразились аплодисментами. Грег позже сказал Джону, что они удивились не их отношениям, а публичному их признанию. Грег сообщил, что они этого ожидали. После того, как Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит после развода, все замечали взгляды, которыми они с Шерлоком всё время обменивались.

Сегодня вечером, сразу после того, как они заказывают свои напитки, Грег подходит к ним с файлом, не в силах скрыть в улыбке волнения.

– У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – говорит он, вручая файл Шерлоку. – Посмотри, кого видели в Швеции.

Шерлок открывает папку, потом кладёт её на стол и морщится. Наклонившись, Джон видит зернистую чёрно-белую фотографию крадущегося в переулке высокого лысого мужчину.

– Это Норрис? – спрашивает Шерлок, склонившись над снимком. Подняв голову, он улыбается Грегу. – Вы на самом деле его нашли?

– Ну, его нашла МИ6, но они, кажется, не торопятся его преследовать. Большая часть того, что он официально совершил, не оправдает его выдачу.

– Они просто собираются его отпустить? – Шерлок хмурится, недоверчиво сощурившись. – Он был одним из главных членов организации Мориарти, не говоря уже о том, что он опасен сам по себе. Он убил, по крайней мере, шестнадцать человек, и это – только те убийства, причастность к которым мы можем доказать.

– Что касается правительства, для них он – мелкий воришка, и не стоит их времени.

– Почему ты мне это показал? – изогнув бровь, спрашивает Шерлок.

Грег просто пожимает плечами и улыбается.

– Ты можешь взять файл. Это – неофициальная копия. Я думал, что ты мог бы захотеть этого по... сентиментальным причинам.

В то время как они разговаривают, Джон изучает файл. Фотографии довольно подробные, есть ориентиры и уличные знаки, которые, Джон уверен, Шерлок может использовать, чтобы определить точное местоположение этого мужчины. Подняв голову и взглянув на лицо Шерлока, он чувствует волнение, которое не может сдержать.

– Нет, – тихо говорит Джон.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок поворачивается, чтобы на него посмотреть.

– Прости, Джон?

– Я сказал, нет. Ты не поедешь искать этого человека.

– Джон, я не... – Шерлок замолкает, выглядя смущённым. Он качает головой и наклоняется к Джону. – Он – один из последних, и... я просто не могу позволить ему уйти. Если он когда-нибудь узнает, что я всё ещё жив, мы оба окажемся в опасности. Он приедет за нами. И, вероятно, за Лестрейдом и миссис Хадсон тоже.

Джон не может сказать, что Шерлок неоправданно драматичен или на самом деле не думает, что этот человек представляет для них опасность. Джон знает этот взгляд в глазах Шерлока, который говорит, что его не переубедить. Джон вздыхает.

– Когда мы едем?

– Мы? Нет, ты останешься здесь. Я поеду один.

– Чёрта с два, – Джон старается говорить нормальным голосом. – Если ты собираешься разыскивать профессионального убийцу, я еду с тобой.

– Эта поездка будет недолгой, Джон, и без тебя я смогу двигаться намного быстрее.

Джон почти ощетинивается от мысли, что замедляет Шерлока, но его тут же настигают боль и паника от того, как легко Шерлок думает о том, чтобы оставить его позади. 

– Шерлок...

– Нет, Джон. Я уеду буквально на несколько дней. Так будет намного лучше.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Шерлок закрывает папку и встаёт. Он берёт свой напиток и идёт к бару, чтобы поговорить с Диммоком. Закрыв глаза, Джон тяжело дышит. Ему кажется, что он тонет, и мир вокруг него затуманивается. Джон кусает нижнюю губу, чтобы сосредоточиться. Он не сможет сделать этого снова, не сможет, и если Шерлок не прислушается к голосу разума, ему потребуется подкрепление. Джон идёт к столу, за которым Грег разговаривает с судмедэкспертом Симпсоном. Джон садится и ждёт, пока Грег не обратит на него внимание.

– Ты дал ему тот файл нарочно, – тихо говорит Джон. – Ты точно знал, что он согласится поехать.

– Я знаю опасность, которая исходит от того человека, если это – то, о чём ты говоришь.

– Грег, он собирается его разыскать. Ты должен отговорить его от этого. Я знаю, что ты сможешь.

– Он будет в порядке, – уверяет Грег, качая головой.

– Ты этого не знаешь, – Джон пытается не допустить панику в своём голосе.

– Он очень способный, Джон. Он делал такое прежде.

– Я знаю, я жил с этим, помнишь?

– Я не могу говорить Шерлоку, что делать. Ты знаешь, что он никогда не послушает. Почему ты волнуешься?

– Ты – дурак, или притворяешься? – голос Джона становится громче, но он не может сдержать боль и беспокойство, которые его душат. – Ты спрашиваешь, почему я волнуюсь? Я не могу снова стать горюющим вдовцом. Я был им тогда, когда не имел на это права, и это чуть меня не убило. Если я потеряю его сейчас...

Джон сжимает зубы, борясь со слезами, которые жгут глаза. Взглянув на Грега, он видит, что тот смотрит на что-то через его левое плечо. Джон поворачивается, зная точно, что увидит, и встречает испуганный взгляд человека, которого любит.

– Джон... – голос Шерлока не громче шепота.

Джон вздыхает и поворачивается к Грегу.

– Прости, – говорит он тихо, качая головой. – Очевидно, я переутомился сегодня вечером.

Он встаёт и идёт к двери, мысленно ругаясь, когда чувствует, что в походку возвращается небольшая хромота. Она недостаточно очевидна, чтобы быть замеченной ярдовцами, но Шерлок, конечно, её заметит. Джон останавливается только за пределами паба. Прислонившись к стене, он набирает полные лёгкие морозного воздуха.

Какая-то часть его шепчет, что нужно уйти, чтобы побыть одному, но он знает, что пустота Бейкер-стрит сокрушительно напомнит ему о том времени, когда Шерлок исчез из его жизни. Она будет давить на него, пока он не начнёт задыхаться. Он думает о прогулке ночью, до тех пор, пока ноги будут его держать, когда дверь вдруг открывается, и Шерлок быстро выходит из паба. Он успевает сделать приблизительно семь шагов, прежде чем понимает, что человек, которого ищет, находится позади него. Он останавливается и изящно идёт назад. Он ничего не говорит, облокачиваясь на стену рядом с Джоном. Спустя минуту, глядя в ночное небо, он молча берёт Джона за руку. Джон может почувствовать его напряжение, прежде чем тот успевает что-то сказать.

– Джон...

– Не надо, – Джон перебивает его, не желая слышать оправдания или извинения, которые Шерлок придумал, чтобы объяснить свои действия тогда или сейчас. – Я не могу... просто не надо.

Кивнув, Шерлок встаёт поближе к Джону, сжимая своей рукой его руку. Джон не уверен, сколько времени он намеревается здесь оставаться. Холод проникает под куртку, заставляя плечо ныть. Он не понимает, что дрожит, пока Шерлок не обнимает его и не притягивает к себе.

– Мы должны пойти домой, – шепчет Шерлок. – Холод не идёт тебе на пользу.

Джон хочет возразить, хочет сказать Шерлоку, что съедет, что с ним всё будет хорошо и он готов к этому, спасибо. Он знает, когда они вернутся домой, Шерлок обнимет его и будет целовать, улаживая спор так, как делает всегда. И Джон позволит ему это, сдерживая свой гнев и говоря себе, что ему чертовски посчастливилось, что Шерлок жив и здоров, и не стоит бороться с тем, что не может быть изменено. Кроме того, что на этот раз всё по-другому. На этот раз Шерлок собирается снова сбежать, сбросившись со скалы, здания или какой-то другой проклятой хреновины без страховки, и Джону останется только подбирать куски.

Но ещё Джон знает, что советовать Шерлоку Холмсу, что делать, бесполезно, поэтому сжимает губы и кивает. Шерлок не убирает руку с плеча Джона, и они идут домой в почти уютной тишине.

Они добираются до Бейкер-стрит, и Джон морщится, когда они поднимаются по лестнице. Сегодня вечером он чувствует себя усталым, побеждённым и старым. Он вешает свою куртку и идёт на кухню, чтобы сделать чай, больше по привычке, чем от желания напитка. Он может почувствовать, что Шерлок на него смотрит. Повернувшись, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок, прислонившись к косяку, наблюдает за ним.

– Джон, что случилось?

– Ты должен спрашивать? – недоверчиво интересуется Джон. – Серьёзно, ты не знаешь?

Шерлок качает головой, выглядя смущённым, и Джон глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Джон, я не уверен, что сделал что-то неправильно, но...

– Ты когда-нибудь думал, что случится, если ты снова меня оставишь?

– Джон, я не...

– Что? Ты берёшь чемодан и уезжаешь куда-нибудь, не я. Это – определение отъезда, Шерлок; поищи его в интернете!

– Это не так. Я просто...

– Подвергая себя опасности и снова оставляя меня.

– Снова, Джон?

Джон широко распахивает глаза, ощущая, как из лёгких выбивает воздух. Он хочет накричать на Шерлока, спросить, не разыгрывает ли тот его или с головой Джона что-то не так, но не может найти слова. Он знает, что дрожит, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Поджав губы, Джон отводит взгляд.

– Почему ты никогда не говорил об этом? – тихо спрашивает Шерлок.

– О чём?

– О том времени, когда я отсутствовал.

– Ты имеешь в виду, когда был мёртв? – Для Джона это никогда не будет выглядеть так, будто Шерлок отсутствовал, находясь в отпуске за границей. Он умер, упав с крыши здания, и истекал кровью на мокром после дождя тротуаре, разбив вместе с собой сердце Джона. Для Шерлока это – случайная констатация факта; он отсутствовал ради работы, ожидая, когда будет безопасно вернуться. Для Джона это было эмоциональным предательством. Простив, он не может забыть. – Я говорю об этом всё время. Ты знаешь, что я делал и кого видел. Я уверен, ты знал даже то, что я ел.

– Ты перечисляешь факты, но никогда не говоришь об эмоциях за ними. – Глаза Шерлока тёмные, а выражение его лица причиняет боль. – Каждый раз, когда я поднимаю этот вопрос, ты меняешь тему.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Я скучал по тебе. Ты знаешь это.

– Ты скучал по мне – это не то, ведь это почти тебя убило. Почему ты сказал это Лестрейду сегодня вечером?

И внезапно они оказываются перед барьером, который Джон отказывается пересекать. Это – то, о чём они никогда не говорили, даже в переполненные эмоциями дни сразу после того, как Шерлок вернулся и даже после изменений в их отношениях. Потому что, в то время как Джон знал, что будет прощён за то, что ударил Шерлока по лицу, в его голове есть нечто, что он никогда не сможет забыть, если не отпустит. Он любит Шерлока; почему же так больно из-за того, что не может быть изменено? За первые две или три недели Шерлок принёс извинения много раз несколькими разными способами, и Джон честно его простил; но это не означает, что он его понимает или что это причиняет меньше боли. А сейчас он смотрит на Шерлока и качает головой.

– Я ложусь спать.

– Джон, предполагалось, что из нас двоих именно я – эмоционально неполноценен.

– Не делай этого. Это не смешно, и это не помогает.

– Тогда скажи мне, что это было.

– Шерлок... – Подняв руку, Джон сжимает переносицу. – Сон. Сон был бы чрезвычайно полезен прямо сейчас.

– Джон, как я могу исправить что-то, если не знаю, что сломано?

Что-то в этих словах Джону кажется забавным. Возможно, ирония Шерлока, думающего, что он может исправить ложь и отказаться от Джона несколькими романтичными словами, а затем просто унестись прочь навстречу опасности. Джон стоит там, качает головой и смеётся, начиная задаваться вопросом, не является ли то, что сломано, им самим.

– Джон? Я не уверен, что сейчас – подходящее время для смеха. – Когда Джон просто продолжает смеяться, Шерлок вспыхивает. – Прекрасно. Если ты не хочешь говорить мне, почему расстроен, то я просто вернусь в паб.

Он поворачивается и направляется к двери, и что-то в Джоне просто взрывается. Возможно, это – гнев и разочарование или напряжение от всего этого, но внезапно Джон кричит на Шерлока так громко, что начинает болеть горло.

– Отлично! Оставь меня, как и всегда! Я предполагаю, что должен привыкнуть к этому! На этот раз ты можешь попытаться не оставаться мёртвым так долго? Я не уверен, что в этот раз смогу выдержать целых два года! – Джон знает, что выглядит сошедшим с ума, но теперь, когда начал, уже не может остановиться. – Возможно, ты сможешь отправлять мне время от времени сообщения! Я предполагаю, что должен быть благодарен, что ты сообщил всё заранее. Это будет что-то столь же драматичное, как прыжок? Но можно, по крайней мере, совершить его так, чтобы я не... так как, я не чувствую... и я не буду...

Голос Джона срывается, и он начинает плакать так, что не может дышать. Обхватив себя, он падает на пол. Шерлок мгновенно оказывается рядом и, усадив Джона к себе на колени, начинает гладить его по спине, медленно качаясь.

– Ты меня оставил, – шепчет Джон, задыхаясь от слёз. Он прятал это внутри в течение почти двух лет. Любя Шерлока таким, какой тот есть, Джон задаётся вопросом, как долго тот будет его любить, и осталось ли у него действительно что-нибудь. Он пообещал себе, что никогда не будет наказывать Шерлока за те тёмные дни, поэтому прячет всю эту боль. Теперь она рвётся и мечется у него внутри, и слова застревают у него в горле. – Я ничего не значил для тебя, поэтому ты не сказал или даже не написал. Ты позволил мне думать, что ты умер. Ты разбил моё сердце и оставил меня кровоточить в одиночестве.

– Джон... – Но у Шерлока, кажется, нет слов, поэтому он возвращается к тому, что целует Джона в висок.

– Я не был в порядке, – тихо признаётся Джон. – Когда ты умер, ты забрал меня с собой. Я был пустым и одиноким, и тебе было всё равно.

– Я сделал всё это, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, – отвечает Шерлок.

– Там не было жизни, которую надо спасать, когда ты умер, – цедит Джон сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ты знаешь, как близко я подошёл к тому, чтобы... сколько ночей я почти...

Нахмурившись, Шерлок отстраняется и смотрит на него.

– Как близко ты подошёл к чему, Джон?

– Ты – гений, Шерлок. Ты знаешь, что у меня есть оружие, и я не думаю, что должен заполнять пробелы.

Шерлок напрягается.

– Ты бы не... не так ли?

– Когда ты ушёл, с каждым днём это начинало выглядеть всё привлекательней.

– О, Джон, я... я не знал. – Шерлок притягивает Джона к себе и прячет лицо у него под подбородком. – Почему ты не сказал мне, что я причинил тебе такую боль?

– Это имело бы значение? Ты не мог ничего изменить, я или был важен для тебя, или не был. В то время как несколько человек были вознаграждены твоим доверием, я не был одним из них. – Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу. – Чёрт побери, Шерлок, я умер бы за тебя, и я, безусловно, жил ради тебя. Неужели я для тебя ничего не значу?

– Это не из-за того, что я тебе не доверял, – тихо говорит Шерлок. – Я уже тогда любил тебя, Джон, и я знал, что если скажу о том, что происходит, ты ввяжешься в это и подвергнешь себя опасности, пытаясь меня защитить. Я не мог позволить этому произойти. Я был уверен, что, если посмотрю в твои глаза, если увижу там хотя бы намёк, что ты чувствовал то же самое по отношению ко мне, я никогда не смог бы тебя оставить, и мы оба погибли бы.

– Конечно, я попытался бы тебя защитить. Ты был моим лучшим другом, и я тебя любил.

– И вот тут-то план пошёл бы к черту.

– Тогда мы придумали бы новый план! Но мы сделали бы его вместе, а не разрушали бы меня ради моей безопасности. Я думал, что мы были командой. – У Джона сбивается дыхание, и Шерлок отклоняется назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Я думал... Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, но я всё ещё не...

Джон отводит взгляд и качает головой.

– Я очень тебя люблю, Джон. Я говорил это прежде, и я не шучу. Я был неправ в прошлый раз. Я думал, что поступаю правильно, но я должен был сказать тебе. Мне казалось, что мы это уладили.

На самом деле Шерлок только что нащупал суть проблемы. Они это уладили. Несмотря на то, что воспоминания об их разлуке причиняют Джону боль, он пытается с ней справиться, чтобы не сердиться. Он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, и он честно доволен своей жизнью с Шерлоком. А тот готов уехать – по-видимому, Шерлок не доволен тем, что у них сейчас есть и подаренным судьбой шансом, и будет счастлив оставить Джона и оказаться на линии огня. Джон глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, стараясь удержать обиду и гнев под контролем. 

– И, как ни странно, ты снова меня оставляешь. Ты всё ещё говоришь себе, что это ради моего блага, а я всё ещё ничего для тебя не значу, раз ты мне не доверяешь.

– Это из-за Норриса? – Шерлок выглядит смущённым. – Это – просто быстрая поездка...

– Чтобы оказаться перед убийцей! И я знаю, что ты думаешь, что у тебя всё под контролем, но мы знаем, что это работает только половину времени. Таким образом, ты уедешь Бог знает куда, а я буду ждать здесь до тех пор, пока Майкрофт или Грег не скажут мне, что так легла монета, и на этот раз я тебя потерял навсегда. – Джон качает головой. – Ты говоришь мне, что я делаю тебя сильнее, и ты не можешь сделать этого без меня. Но потом ты говоришь, что я просто замедлил бы тебя, и ты обойдёшься без моей помощи. Это возвращает меня в тот ад, что был четыре года тому назад, и я не уверен, что на это раз смогу это пережить.

– Джон, ты действительно делаешь меня сильнее, но это...

– Нет! – Джон не хочет слышать никаких оправданий. Его сердце разрывается, и он задаётся вопросом, сколько ещё из этого он может выдержать. – Прекрати говорить мне ерунду, Шерлок. Ты не захотел бы искать этого человека, если бы тот не был опасен, так что не говори мне, что это не так!

– Джон...

Джон качает головой.

– Я знаю, что то, что говорю, не имеет значения. Ты всё равно сделаешь то, что хочешь. Это просто... – Джон делает паузу и с трудом сглатывает. – Я... Шерлок, я не уверен, что буду здесь, когда ты вернёшься.

Задохнувшись, Шерлок широко распахивает глаза.

– Ты... Ты хочешь съехать?

– Конечно, нет, ты – идиот! – Джон проводит рукой по своим волосам. – Я так сильно тебя люблю, что не думаю, что смогу дышать без тебя, и это – проблема. Ты будешь продолжать убегать прочь, следуя за преступником до последнего, а я останусь здесь, волнуясь и умирая каждую секунду, пока в один прекрасный день ты не вернёшься, и я не сломаюсь. Я едва выжил в прошлый раз. Если я снова тебя потеряю...

Джон пытается контролировать страх и отчаяние, но заглянув Шерлоку в глаза, он просто больше не может этого делать. Его дыхание сбивается, и он снова начинает плакать. Сквозь слёзы он видит, что Шерлок качает головой, а затем тот притягивает его ближе и обнимает сильными руками.

– О, Джон, – шепчет Шерлок в его волосы. – Прости. Я снова это сделал... я позволил своим страхам и глупости причинить тебе боль и всё разрушил.

– Я не понимаю, – бормочет Джон где-то в районе горла Шерлока.

– Я... – голос Шерлока срывается, и Джон, нахмурившись, отстраняется, чтобы на него посмотреть. Шерлок сглатывает. – Я был не совсем честен в том, почему я не хотел брать тебя с собой. Джон, это будет опасно и я... если я не смогу тебя защитить... я просто хочу сберечь тебя, чтобы сохранить своё сердце в безопасности, потому что без тебя, я – ничто.

– Шерлок, – шепчет Джон. – Сможешь ли ты сохранить своё сердце, если в процессе разобьёшь его на куски? Мне сейчас не очень хорошо.

Шерлок так крепко обнимает Джона, что тот охает.

– Прости, – шепчет он, и Джон может почувствовать, как тело Шерлока начинает сотрясать от рыданий. – Я... я никогда не хотел... я не знал... пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста...

Джон не знает того, о чём просит Шерлок, но он беспомощен перед лицом таких сильных эмоций от человека, которого любит. Обняв Шерлока, одной рукой он поглаживает его по спине, а другой с нежностью перебирает его волосы. Джон не уверен, сколько времени они так сидят. Его спина начинает болеть, но он не отпускает Шерлока. Успокоившись, тот отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Джону в глаза.

– Почему ты никогда мне этого не говорил? – шепчет Шерлок. – Я понятия не имел, как близко подошёл к тому, чтобы тебя потерять. Я... как я смогу с этим жить? Я не знал того, что сделал с тобой. Почему ты не мог мне сказать, что страдал так сильно, что чувствовал себя преданным?

– Ты ничего не мог сделать, – говорит Джон, качая головой. – Зачем мне причинять тебе боль, сказав такое? Всё уже закончилось, и ты не мог этого изменить.

– Если бы я вернулся, а ты... – голос Шерлока снова срывается, и он, сглотнув, качает головой. – Я был раздавлен тем, что ты переехал к этой... женщине. Но если бы ты убил себя из-за меня...

Он смотрит на Джона широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плещется боль. Джон прикасается к его руке.

– Вот почему я тебе ничего не говорил. Я не видел смысла в том, чтобы причинять тебе боль, заставив чувствовать себя виноватым, когда всё закончилось. Ты вернулся, а мы разобрались с Мориарти, Магнуссеном и даже Мэри. Ты признался мне, что любишь меня, и мы счастливы. Зачем мне говорить тебе то, что ты не можешь изменить?

– Но это всё ещё тебя беспокоит.

– Большую часть времени – нет, только иногда, – признаётся Джон. – Особенно сегодня вечером, в свете того, что ты сказал в пабе.

– Джон, ты должен был мне рассказать всё. Я не могу... мы... мне нужно, чтобы ты говорил мне, когда я причиняю тебе боль, даже если не смогу ничего изменить. Пожалуйста.

– Я... я попробую, Шерлок.

– Я знаю, что уже это говорил, но я прошу прощения. Это не оправдание, но ты должен меня понять, Джон. Я всё ещё не привык иметь рядом друзей и людей, которые обо мне заботятся. И я, конечно, не привык к тому, что кто-то любит меня так, что готов за меня умереть. – Шерлок гладит Джона по лицу. – Я знаю, что мы вместе в течение девяти месяцев, но часть меня всё ещё ждёт того, что ты, увидев, какой я на самом деле, сбежишь. Поэтому в моей голове есть все эти планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Что я сделаю, когда Джон съедет? Я признаю, что чем дольше мы вместе, тем глубже это хоронится на моём жёстком диске, но по привычке во время опасности я говорю «я иду» вместо «мы идём». Я пытаюсь над этим работать, Джон. Правда.

– Я никуда не уйду, Шерлок. Я всё ещё задаюсь вопросом, как кто-то настолько удивительный, как ты, смог полюбить меня, поэтому, думаю, что мы в расчёте. – Джон улыбается и берёт Шерлока за руку. – Я знаю, что это всё ещё для тебя в новинку, но просто помни, что вместе мы сильнее.

Шерлок кивает.

– Мы всегда были вместе сильнее. Я попытаюсь этого не забыть на этот раз. – Он сжимает руку Джона. – Ты поедешь со мной?

– Куда угодно, – говорит Джон, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Шерлока.

– Я тебя не заслуживаю, – шепчет Шерлок. – Я очень тебя люблю.

– И я тебя люблю.

Джон наклоняется и целует Шерлока в губы. Когда Шерлок притягивает его поближе, Джон вздрагивает.

– Прости, – говорит Джон. – По-видимому, я слишком стар для этого.

– Конечно, нет, – возражает Шерлок, помогая Джону встать. – Но на всякий случай, давай переместимся куда-нибудь, где ты можешь растянуться.

Усмехнувшись, Джон протягивая руку, чтобы Шерлок тоже встал.

– Постель?

– Превосходная идея, Джон, – одобряет Шерлок. Его голос – низкий и хриплый. Джон ощущает, как по позвоночнику бегут мурашки.

У них был примирительный секс и прежде. На самом деле, с их взрывными характерами, у них довольно часто случается примирительный секс. Обычно он горячий и неистовый, и включает в себя прижимание друг друга к стенам и мебели. Но в этот раз всё по-другому. Всё происходит неспешно и нежно, так как рана слишком долго оставалась без присмотра, и начинается только тогда, когда они садятся на кровать. Джон удивлён, что они до сих пор так далеко друг от друга. Подняв голову, он видит, что Шерлок возбуждён почти так же, как в тот первый раз, когда они легли спать вместе. Он изгибает бровь, и Шерлок ловит его взгляд. Выражение лица Шерлока неуверенное, будто он сомневается относительно своего права прикасаться к нему. Джон решает, что должен положить этому конец прямо сейчас. Притянув к себе Шерлока, он шепчет ему на ухо:

– Я очень тебя люблю, Шерлок. Я не хочу жизни, в которой нет тебя.

Ему есть ещё что сказать, больше заверений в том, чего Шерлок был лишён в своей жизни, но прежде чем он успевает что-то произнести, тот тянет его на себя и ворует дыхание. Как только Шерлок начинает его целовать, кажется, что тот не может остановиться, и Джон почти поражён мягким отчаянием его поцелуев.

Он ожидает, что они быстро перейдут к чему-то посерьёзней, несмотря на то, что Шерлок любит целоваться. Обычно тот хочет побыстрее перейти к тому моменту, когда они оба будут обнажены. Но сегодня вечером Шерлок, кажется, полон решимости не торопиться, и в то время как его руки с энтузиазмом бродят по телу Джона, он не отрывается от его губ. Джон пытается отстраниться, хочет посмотреть в глаза Шерлока, но тот, следуя за ним, втягивает его нижнюю губу и продолжает целовать. Джон снова пытается отстраниться, но низкие стоны, которые издаёт Шерлок, посылают кровь прямо в пах.

Шерлок разрывает поцелуй только для того, чтобы переместить губы на щеку Джона и начать целовать его лицо. Он целует веки Джона, его нос и подбородок. Он движется вверх и мягко прикасается языком к месту позади мочки уха Джона, посылая дрожь по его телу.

– Мне нужен ты, – шепчет Шерлок. Чувствительной кожей шеи Джон ощущает его тёплое дыхание.

– У тебя есть я, – отвечает Джон, сдерживая стон. – Пожалуйста, Шерлок, мне нужно...

Он даже не успевает закончить предложение, а Шерлок уже притягивает его поближе, ещё раз глубоко целует, а потом начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Если бы в мозгу Джона не случилось короткое замыкание, он был бы впечатлён, что Шерлоку удаётся полностью его раздеть, продолжая целовать.

Он собирается попытаться вернуть ему должок, когда Шерлок отстраняется. Дыхание Джона перехватывает, когда он смотрит на Шерлока: волосы спутаны, на скулах – румянец, дыхание – учащённое, губы – влажные и немного припухшие. Шерлок торопливо снимает с себя одежду и бросает её на пол. Неуклюже покопавшись в тумбочке, он достаёт смазку, а затем набрасывается на рот Джона с энтузиазмом, который граничит с отчаянием.

– Что ты хочешь, Джон? – спрашивает он, не отрывая губ.

– Тебя, – выдыхает Джон. – Во мне. Сейчас.

– Да, – соглашается Шерлок, продолжая гладить его тело.

Шерлок задевает рукой член Джона, и он не может сдержать стон. Шерлок делает паузу на доли секунды, а потом обхватывает рукой член Джона и начинает медленно его поглаживать. Джон ощущает, как раскручивается спираль удовольствия, и дыхание его сбивается.

– Мне нравится то, как ты себя чувствуешь, – говорит Шерлок. – Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, меня это волнует больше, чем, я думал, это возможно.

Всхлипнув, Джон толкается вперёд и целует Шерлока. Он отстраняется, тяжело дыша и ощущая, как кружится голова от желания.

– Пожалуйста, Шерлок, сейчас.

Шерлок снова его целует. Его пальцы оставляют член Джона и перемещаются ниже. Он делает паузу только для того, чтобы нанести на пальцы смазку, а потом мягко толкается одним пальцем. Джон стонет, а его тело буквально вибрирует. Это, кажется, только подстёгивает Шерлока. Продолжая целовать Джона, он готовит его тело. Он толкается языком в рот Джона в то время, когда пальцы двигаются в и из его тела. Джон знает, что низко стонет, но он понимает, что вместе с рычанием Шерлока получается интересная гармония. Джон всегда наслаждается сексом с Шерлоком, но сегодня вечером во всём этом есть что-то более глубокое. Джон решает, что ему нравится эта нуждающаяся, чувственная версия Шерлока, которому, может показаться, недостаточно его рта.

Не прекращая целовать Джона, Шерлок наносит смазку на свой член. Он снова притягивает Джона к себе на колени, и это сглаживает разницу в их росте. Сдвинувшись, Шерлок тянет Джона ещё ближе, и их члены сталкиваются. Они оба шумно вздыхают, а затем Шерлок немного приподнимает Джона, чтобы тот, используя свой вес, сам медленно на него опустился. Джон двигается вверх и вниз. Когда он скользит вниз, Шерлок, встречая его, подталкивает вверх. Они находят ритм, медленный и устойчивый, ощущая тепло между ними.

Шерлок наконец прекращает целовать Джона и немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Шерлок. – Я очень тебя люблю, Джон. Никогда не оставляй меня. Прости. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я не думал... я не знал. Пожалуйста... я люблю тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это знал.

– Я знаю, – говорит Джон, немного перемещая свои бёдра, что заставляет Шерлока застонать. – Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, и я люблю тебя... я никуда не уйду.

– Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, Джон, – Шерлок практически задыхается, когда это говорит, а его ритм на несколько секунд сбивается. – Ты – всё для меня. Я доверяю тебе своё сердце и свою жизнь, и я никогда больше тебя не оставлю.

Джон наклоняется вперёд, кладёт руки на плечи Шерлока и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

– Я тоже никогда тебя не оставлю, – тихо произносит Джон. – Я буду с тобой всю оставшуюся часть наших жизней. Я всегда буду твоим.

Шерлок задыхается, и Джон отстраняется, чтобы увидеть, что тот уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза.

– О, да, Джон, да, – выдыхает Шерлок, облизав губы и ускорив ритм. – Ты – мой.

Он говорит последнюю фразу низким и глубоким голосом, подчёркивая каждое слово толчком бёдер, а потом рычит, и всё, что Джон может сделать, это пытаться сохранить контроль. Есть что-то такое в том, чтобы знать, что Шерлок хочет и нуждается в нём так, что ради него может полностью сбросить защиту, и это вызывает на коже Джона мурашки.

– Боже, ты так мне нужен, Джон. То, что ты чувствуешь себя так хорошо, заставляет и меня чувствовать себя хорошо... О... я... Пожалуйста, Джон!

Что-то в голосе Шерлока и блеск в его глазах заставляют дыхание Джона сбиться, и он внезапно оказывается очень близко к краю. Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, снова его целует, а потом скользит рукой между ними, чтобы обхватить член Джона, и начинает его поглаживать.

Джон может почувствовать, что оргазм обрушивается на него как ураган. Нарушив тишину, он кричит, а его тело дрожит. Все эмоции за ночь и за последние четыре года циркулируют и мечутся в нём, пока не остаётся только чистая любовь к Шерлоку. Удовольствие волна за волной накатывает на него. Это, кажется, продолжается вечность. Он может услышать, как Шерлок выкрикивает его имя, дрожа в его руках, и может почувствовать влажное тепло внутри себя.

А затем Джон оказывается в объятиях Шерлока, чувствуя себя уставшим, но очень довольным. Шерлок опускает его на постель и прижимает к себе.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он дрожащим и хриплым голосом. – Больше, чем я думал. Ты – всё для меня.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – бормочет Джон. Его пальцы запутались в волосах Шерлока. – Очень сильно.

Сдвинувшись, Шерлок выскальзывает из Джона и ложится так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Он наклоняется и мягко целует Джона. Они остаются так лежать некоторое время, целуясь и держа друг друга в объятиях. Шерлок не даёт Джону передышку даже тогда, когда они идут в ванную комнату, чтобы принять душ. Джон не жалуется; так или иначе всё это только усиливает его чувства к Шерлоку.

Вытеревшись, они возвращаются в постель и устраиваются под одеялом. Шерлок обнимает Джона за талию.

– Мы поедем в пятницу. Как там твой шведский язык, Джон? – спрашивает Шерлок, улыбаясь.

– Никак, – признаётся Джон. – Я не могу быть только твоим незаметным британским носильщиком?

– Х-м-м... я думаю, что тебе лучше быть моим восхитительно умным британским возлюбленным, – предлагает Шерлок, утыкаясь носом в шею Джона.

– Эта роль мне нравится, – улыбается Джон, с трудом сдерживая дрожь. – Поверь, это будет стоить того.

– Давай посмотрим, что ты умеешь, – говорит Шерлок, садясь на кровати.

– Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я прошёл прослушивание на роль возлюбленного? Шерлок, я – твой возлюбленный.

– Да, Джон, но это – для дела. Ты должен будешь уметь играть.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя театрально? Я думаю, что это немного не соответствует моим способностям.

Шерлок вздыхает.

– Я предполагаю, что мы должны будем тогда всё выдать экспромтом.

– Я намного лучше в импровизации, – кивнув, соглашается Джон.

– Хотя нам не помешало бы немного порепетировать, – намекает Шерлок.

Джон изгибает бровь, а затем смеётся.

– О, я буду репетировать, ты – сумасшедший.

– Из твоих уст, Джон, это звучит очень грязно.

Вместо ответа, Джон внезапно перекатывается на кровати и, смеясь, набрасывается на Шерлока. Но Шерлок, тоже начав смеяться, быстро оказывается сверху и щекочет Джона. Джон понимает, что никогда ещё не был так счастлив. Темнота, в которой он находился больше четырёх долгих лет, исчезла, и что бы ни случилось, они столкнутся с нею вместе, как и всегда. Он не может сдержать усмешку, когда притягивает Шерлока к себе для ещё одного поцелуя.


End file.
